


Alexa, Tell Thomas to Come Home

by 4corsets2horses



Series: Amazon Echo and the Boys [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, I did my best, LOVE HIM, M/M, alex has an addiction to alexa, alex is a florist, ask to tag?, business trips suck, dont question him, hm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4corsets2horses/pseuds/4corsets2horses
Summary: Alex would prefer that Thomas didn't go on business trips.





	Alexa, Tell Thomas to Come Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanger/gifts).



Alex rolled over in his bed, trying to ignore the music that was playing. He wanted to stay asleep and pretend he didn’t have to work. He reached his hand over to smack Thomas, maybe convince him to  
turn the alarm off. And then he hit empty space and remembered. He opened his eyes reluctantly and stared at the blue light where the music was coming from. Thomas was still on a business trip. He had been for almost a month but he kept forgetting, kept hoping he would wake up and he would be back. The song changed, the music continued playing and he finally sat up.

“Alexa, stop,” he mumbled it as he slid out of bed and the blue light shut off. He grabbed his phone and frowned at the time. Maybe he could skip work and just mope all day… But he wouldn’t. He walked to the bathroom slowly as he rubbed his eyes and urged his body to wake up. He relieved himself, considered a shower, decided not to, then moved to the sink to wash his hands. He knew he would skip breakfast so he brushed his teeth after and moved back to his bedroom.

“Alexa-” her blue light lit up again and he smiled to himself. He liked the device, liked the ease of use and the ways he could mess with Thomas with it. Liked it so much he had convinced Thomas to let them have four. A strange development in their relationship. But Alex loved it and Thomas tolerated it because it made him happy. He continued his command before she shut off again, knowing she didn’t tolerate his distractions like his boyfriend-”Text Stupidface ‘come home the bed is sad without you’.”

“Okay. Texting Thomas ‘come home the bed is sad without you’,” she shut off after replying and Alex rolled his eyes before getting dressed. As he walked out of the door he received a reply from Thomas but he didn’t look at it just yet. He wanted to get on the bus first so he could stare at the words. He would look less strange sitting and staring at the bus than he would standing and staring outside their apartment door.

Ten minutes later Alex sat himself in a window seat in the middle of the bus. He looked around before he took his phone out of his pocket. He kind of didn’t want to read Thomas’s reply, didn’t want to remind him he still wasn’t home. He opened it anyways, smiling gently at the reply.

stupidface: awh. im sad without you.

peapod: that’s gay

stupidface: you found me out. im gay.

peapod: when do you get home?

stupidface: soon enough.

peapod: :(

stupidface: dont do that. you know youre thriving without me.

peapod: i am not

peapod: please come home soon

stupidface: ill try. i love you.

peapod: me too.

Alexander put his phone back in his pocket as the bus came to a stop. He stood up, adjusted his coat and walked off. He hoped work could distract him from the idea of Thomas. It had been too long without him. Business trips were stupid, at least when they involved Thomas leaving. Alex never left, there was no need for a florist to go on a business trip. Everyone came to him. The furthest he went on any given day was to talk to his supplier who was a city over. Maybe he could convince Thomas to become a florist. It was unlikely. He unlocked his store door and stepped in. He walked to the back to turn on all the power and then stepped back into the front. The flowers waited patiently for him, sitting around in their containers.

“Alexa, listen to my Flower Shop playlist,” he called out. He would need to handle the register before he could handle the flowers but they knew how to wait. He should take tips from them, learn their secrets of patience. Then he wouldn’t bother Thomas so much when he was gone. That sounded boring to him though. He would learn the flowers’ secret to patience another day.

Soft music filled the building as he set the register up and when it was ready he tied his apron around his waist and left the counter to handle his flowers. They were all still healthy and beautiful, something he always prided himself in. He rarely had a bad flower. Never had a bad review. He hummed along to the music as he rearranged some roses and waited for customers. Maybe he could close early today, it was his shop and his decisions. No one would care. It was an idea he could hold onto, depending on the customer flow. He liked the idea.

Six hours later and he was closing. There was a flow of people but it didn’t last. He was glad about that. He finished balancing the register and untied his apron.

“Alexa, stop the music.” The shop grew quiet and he hummed to himself as the blue light shut off. “Alex text Stupidface ‘I’m heading home, are you?’.” She confirmed it and he walked to the back to shut off the lights and grab his phone and coat. For the second time that day he settled himself on the bus and took his phone out, disappointed to see no reply from Thomas. He was probably in a meeting or resting. Or something. Maybe his phone had died. He put his phone back in his pocket and stared out the window.

When he got home he headed to the kitchen. He thought about asking Alexa to turn on music but decided against it as he poured a bowl of cereal and trekked to the couch to eat it. There was still no reply from Thomas so he just set his phone down and ate his cereal. His bowl ended up on the coffee table when he was done so that he could wrap himself in a blanket and settle down. He didn’t feel like going to bed, but he was tired. He’d head to the bed later and spend the night writing on his laptop so that he didn’t have to think about the empty bed. He missed Thomas.

~

Thomas unlocked the door to his and Alex’s apartment as quietly as he could. It was late and he didn’t want to accidentally disturb him. As he stepped in and closed the door he noticed that the living room lights were on and frowned. Alexander should at least be in bed. But he had been gone a while. The bed must be particularly sad without him. He rolled his eyes to himself as he dropped his bags and toed his boots off.

He walked to and stood in the entrance of the living room. Alex was on the couch, curled up under a blanket. Leave it to him to sleep on one of the most uncomfortable spots in their apartment. Then again he couldn’t blame him, he had slept in a chair in his hotel room last night. Had grown tired of having no Alex in his bed. He considered ways to wake his boyfriend up with ease. Then he remembered the amount of Amazon Echoes in their apartment and smiled.

“Alexa, play Baby I’m Yours by the Arctic monkeys,” he said and listened to her repeat to him before it started to play. Alex stirred slightly and then sat up in confusion. Thomas walked the rest of the way into the living room to stand in front of the couch. “Can I have this dance?,” he asked as he held his hand out to Alexander. He stared at the hand before he looked up at Thomas and nodded slowly. After Alex took his hand he pulled him up and wrapped his arm around his waist. Alex took a moment before settling his hand on his shoulder and letting Thomas lead him a sway that could be called a dance.

“I’m glad you’re home,” he mumbled into his chest and Thomas grinned.

“I’m glad I’m home too. Want to go to bed?” He felt Alex nod against his chest and stopped swaying to pick him up. He let the song play out before telling Alexa to turn off as he carried him to bed. They could both take a day off tomorrow, he decided to himself. Alex deserved it more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> hi amex i hope you like
> 
> hi other readers i also hope you like
> 
> talk to me! (tumblr: the-gay-rosario)


End file.
